rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Samobójstwo Biancy
INTRO ( Set wydał roskaz do pięciu swych Sygmatów by przyprowadzili Biance , na straży Świątyni Ateny stoja Asterion Marin Dante Argor Capella a reszta Shura Aldebaran Mu Shaka Aiolia Shaina Aphrodite Shiryu Hyoga Shun Ikki Seiya szykują się do obrony Sanktuarium ) " Po za Sanktuarium innych części świata , w Turcji mieście Amazonek i w Syberii " ( w Pałacu Amazońskim Saga Aiolos oświadczają się siostrą Maddie i Schorastyki , Orfeusz Lira przy babci Nutii tak samo się oświadcza ,w Syberii Camus oświadcza się Anastazjii . To szczególy dzień dla Bianci która chciała by Rycerze Zodiaku i jej Wojowniczki Nikos mieli mieć swoje życie dla siebie ) " w Świątyni Ateny , w komnacie " Bianca: ( myślach ) Set wysłał po mnie swych sług Sygmatów by mnie zgładzili nie mogę na to pozwolić ( do komnaty przyszła Marin ) Marin:Nike nie martw sie my Srebrni Rycerze Zodiaku ciebie obronią i Świątynię Sanktuarium również Bianca:Dzięki ci Marin za troskę ale wiem że i tak to się wydarzy ale jestem bardzo szczęśliwa Marin:A o co Nike Bianca:Wyczówam że Saga Aiolos Camus Orfeusz Lira oświadczyli się Maddie Schorastyki Anastazji i Nutii to jest bardzo radosny dzień wy tak samo muśicie być z tego szczęśliwi Marin:Tak jesteśmy ale nie odnalazł się Milo Bianca:Ja wiem gdzie jest ( do Sanktuarium w szarych pyłach do Świątyni Ateny do dziurki od klucza wchodza Sygmaci nie za uważeni tylko obecność wyczuł Asterion Shaina Mu Aiolia Shiryu Shaka ) Bianca:Marin przynieś mi nóż Marin:A po co Nikce nóż Bianca:Marin mów mi Bianca bardzo ciebie proszę i przynieś mi ten nóż zaraz bedą tu nie proszeni goście Marin:No dobrze ( Marin przyniosła tylko sztylet dla Bianci w którym są w komnacie , gdy do komanty przybyli Sygmaci Seta żeby zgładzić Biance ) Sfinks Teb:Nike albo idziesz znami albo ciebie zabijemy Bianca:To się okaże Sfinksie Teb lecz ja nie pozwole by Set objął całkowitą władzę ( Przy drzwaich Świątyni Ateny bronią wejścia Asterion Dante Argor Capella gdy widzą biegnących rycerzy ) Aiolia Shiryu Hyoga Shaina Ikki Shun Seiya:Gdzie jest Nike Asterion Dante Argor Capella:W komnacie z nią jest Marin " w komancie Świątyni Ateny " Sfinks Teb:Nike widzisz że nas jest pięciu a koło ciebie jest tylko słaba kobieta mmmmmmmmmmmm Bianca:Nie ignoruj ich nawet ignorwaliście moje Wojowniczki Nikos i co zostaliście pokonani Sfinks Teb:Za milcz !!!!!!!! zaraz !!!!!!!!!!!!! co myślisz że tym sztyletem ( w tej sekundzie przy drzwiach komanty są Sygmaci Seta pozostali gdy zosatją szybkim ruchem pokonali przez Aiolię Shainę Ikkiego Shiryu Hyogę Shuna Seiyę do nich przybiegają Shura Mu Aldebaran Shaka Aphrodite jeszcze do nich dołączaja się Asterion Dante Capella Argor ) Bianca:Marin powieć rycerzą że bede czekać na nich w miejscu którym za zancze żegnajcie Marin:O co chodzi jak to żegnajcie Nike ( Bianca rozmachem szuciła sobie sztylet do gardła w tym momecie weszli Rycerze Zodiaku widząc upadającą Biancę a Sfinks Teb z Sygmatów Seta szybko zniknoł powiadomić o tym swemu panu o śmierci ) Aiola Shura Mu Aldebaran Shaka Aphrodite Marin Asterion Dante Capella Argor Shaina Shiryu Ikki Hyoga Seiya Shun:NNNNNnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nike ( wszyscy opadli na ziemię widzac już znikającą dusze Bianci w komnacie było widać sztylet w którym opderżneła sobie gardło Bianca do Shaka powiało cięka chustka Bianci z napisem dla Rycerzy Zodiaku ) Shaka:A to co zaraz to od Nike napisała to przed swoją śmiercią Mu Shura Aiolia Marin Aldebaran Asterion Dante Capella Ikki Argor Shaina Shiryu Hyoga Shun seiay:Jak to Shaka:to z chustki Nike " Moja dusza wejdzie na malenikm dziecku a moje ciało jest w świecie podziemnym czekam na was " Shura Mu Aldebaran Aphrodite Asterion Marin Dante Ikki Shaina Aiolia Capella Argor Shiryu Hyoga Shun Seiya:Ktoś musi iść do podziemnia i ktoś by tu został w Sanktuarium Shaka:Tak Asterion Aphrodite Dante Capella Argor:My tu zostajemy w Sanktuarium Aiolia:Na to miast ja z Shiryu Hyogą Ikkim Shunem Seiyą idziemy do podziemnia Mu Shura Aldebaran:Idziesz Shaka my widziemy do samego Seta ( Dusza Bianci wcieliła sie w małą dziewczynkę a ciało jej jest w podziemnym królestwie Hadesa , tam wyruszają Shaina Aiolia Shiryu Hyoga Shun Seiya Ikki , a Shura Aldebaran Mu Shaka wyruszyli do Teb Marin poszła do mistrza Dohko .Saga Aiolos Camsu Orfeusz Lira Milo wyczuli że Bianca po pełniła samobójstwo choć każdy z nich jest gdzie indziej Saga Aiolos Orfeusz Lira u Amazonek Camus w Syberii a Milo jest uwięźiony przez Snigh Tadz w idyjskiej wyspie ) KONIEC